Computer modeling studies of drug-induced lethal and sublethal damage have been carried out. A kinetic compartment model has been developed for the Sezary syndrome. In vitro studies of combinations of hydroxyurea and adriamycin, and cytosine arabinoside and adriamycin were performed. The lethality of vincristine in sarcoma 180 in vitro was studied. Flow cytometry studies are being carried out in human lymphoma, melanoma, acute leukemia, and various other solid tumors in man.